


Nice Shot Bud

by WeaglesAndBrobeans



Series: Stick and Puck [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Just a quick drabble, Nolan whump, Protective TK, soft, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaglesAndBrobeans/pseuds/WeaglesAndBrobeans
Summary: Looking down at the now dead brute before peering at TK, Nolan quirked a small grin. “Nice shot bud.”----This is just a tiny drabble that invaded the old brain space. I'll think about adding to it eventually probably.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: Stick and Puck [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567933
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Nice Shot Bud

The man stood towering over where Nolan knelt gripping his bruised ribs. Grabbing a fistful of the spy’s long hair, he yanked effectively tipping Nolan’s head back.

Nolan clinched his teeth and glowered at the man, but couldn’t keep a pained exhale from falling out when the man tugged on his hair again.

“We’re going to go through this again,” he crooned, his free hand tracing Nolan’s chin in faux tenderness. “What are you doing here?”

Nolan’s eyes flashed with ice and vitriol, a strange combination with the way his thin lips quirked upward. “I was making a ham and cheese sandwich.”

He braced himself for the blow as it fell, spitting out blood just before he was being lifted again by the hair on his now sensitive head.

A small movement caught his eyes though. Sure enough, TK’s head peeked around the corner from where he sat crouched watching the situation unfold. Nolan’s smile grew.

It took but a moment for a quiet pop to fill the room as his captor slumped.

TK ran forward, gun firmly in hand as his eyes flitted about. He fell to his knees next to his partner, shoulders pulled up taught, free hand flitting about as if to find any source of pain. “I have a med kit, but I don’t think we should stay here longer if we don’t need to,” he whispered, eyes zeroing in on the sluggishly bleeding cut on Nolan’s eyebrow.

Nolan shook his head. “I’m good to go for now.” Looking down at the now dead brute before peering at TK, Nolan quirked a small grin. “Nice shot bud.”

The compliment didn’t leave TK beaming like it usually would. Instead he scowled darkly. “I’d bring him back to life just so I could shoot him again that son of a bitch.”

Something soft unfurled in Nolan’s chest, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on _that_.


End file.
